Janis' Tagebuch
Infos an euch Leser * Echte Daten für die Übersicht * Ich beschäftige mich viel mit Janis und wie sie auf Dinge reagiert - kann das aber nicht immer ausspielen, leider. Vor allem spontan geht bei mir einfach sehr schlecht, dafür denke ich oft abends nach dem DSA spielen lange über Sachen nach und komme oft erst dann zu Erkenntnissen oder Ansichten von Janis. Das ist blöd, dass ich das nicht immer während des Spielens kann - ist aber eben so. Ich hoffe dass ich ihr über dieses Tagebuch mehr Tiefe geben kann, auch für euch. ---- 13.02.2013 Am Abend der Verhörung fand ein Ball statt. Die kleine Schwester von Arissa hatte Gefallen an Aswald gefunden und wich kaum von seiner Seite. Aswald schien ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation. Als ich sie im Garten laufen sah, rief ich ihnen daher zu, dass es etwas zu essen gab, woraufhin sie hereinkamen. Zeitgleich sollte der erste Tanz stattfinden, und Arissa bat ausgerechnet ihre Schwester, mit ihr zu tanzen, woraufhin diese erbost hinausstürmte. Was daraufhin geschah, ist kaum in Worte zu fassen. Die Scharfschützen, die Dom Silvolio aufgestellt hatte, haben sie einfach erschossen. Dämlicher Befehl und dämliche Idioten, die ihn blind ausführen! Wir hörten sie schreien, doch als wir ankamen war es schon zu spät. Was für ein sinnloser Tod! Arissa war zutiefst bestürzt und wich erstmal nicht von der Seite ihrer Schwester. Wir hielten vor dem Tempel, in den man den Leichnam brachte Wache. Ich bot Arissa an, mit ihr über das Geschehne zu reden, da ich dachte, dass sie sich schwere Vorwürfe machen müsste, da die Schwester ja wegen ihr hinausgestürmt war, doch wollte sie nicht. Am Abend des nächsten Tages war direkt die Seebestattung. Hier besitzt anscheinend keiner auch nur einen Funken Anstand und Respekt vor den Toten und den Hinterbliebenen: Ein Glas Wein, das herumgereicht wurde war vergiftet! Eine Frau starb, und Silvolio konnten wir nur mit Adrams teurem Heiltrank retten - was dessen Chance, eventuell seinen Albträumen und geplagtem Bein zu entfliehen, zunichte macht. Ich sah mich um, und entdeckte eine Gestalt, die hinausschlich - ich schlich hinterher und beobachtete mit Gwynna und Aswald, wir 8 Personen, darunter Dom Furro, sich in der Gruft auf dem Anwesen sammelten. Wir belauschten sie und hörten Pläne, wie sie das Rennen manipulieren wollen, damit Dom Furro gewinnt und eine Ansprache halten kann, und zwar um jeden Preis, was es jetzt zu verhindern gilt. Außerdem erfuhren wir, dass Arissa mit im Bunde der Neune ist. Was eine ganze Menge Fragen aufwirft. Mich interessiert vor allem, warum es in der ersten Nacht dann einen Attentäter in ihrem Hause gab. Wenn er nicht ihr gegolten hat, muss er Eric gegolten haben - doch warum Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, wo wir doch noch nicht einmal einen Tag dort waren? Kenntnis von dem Geheimgang in Arissas Zimmer hatten wir da auch noch nicht - hätte sie sich nicht so dämlich angestellt und wäre nicht morgens durch die Haustür reingekommen als wir beim Frühstück saßen, hätten wir das immernoch nicht. Entweder die stellen sich blöd an, oder mir fehlt einfach noch ein Puzzleteil. Morgen ist der Tag des Turniers. Wir hoffen,dass wir die Manipulation des Rennens verhindern oder rückgängig machen können. Und danach hoffe ich, dass unser Weg sich schleunigst von Neetha wegbewegt. 30.01.2013 Nach der Aufregung in der Nacht stellte sich am Morgen heraus, dass die werte Dame Arissa alleine ausgeritten war. Wir machten uns auf den Weg in den Stadtpark (ich zu Fuß, Eric und Gwynna zu Pferd), wo einige Reiter von dem Wettrennen ihre Künste vorführten. Arissa war zum Glück auch da, wir sahen wie sie sich mit einem Mann unterhielt, der bald darauf weghumpelte. Da Eric den Attentäter in der Nacht am Bein verletzt hatte, verfolgte Eric den Mann, doch er verlor ihn bald in der Menge. Anfänger. Wäre der Mann nicht auf einem Pferd unterwegs gewesen hätte ich ihn verfolgen können, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Das war die zweite Begebenheit innerhalb kürzester Zeit, wo sich die Kunst des Reitens durchaus als nützlich erwiesen hätte. Und wie die Götter so wollten schickten sie Gwynna und mir einen Fremden mit mysteriösen Augen welcher uns anbot die jungen Pferde des Greifenritters zuzureiten. Wir würden dafür bezahlt, und entsprechend unterwiesen, so dass wir die Aufgabe meistern könnten. Wer der Greifenritter selbst ist, wollte er uns nicht sagen, nur dass er an dem Turnier teilnehmen wird. In einem Traum hat der Fremde gesehen, dass wir mit dem Schicksal des Greifenritters irgendwie verwoben sind, doch konnte er auch hier nicht konkret sagen, inwiefern. In dem Traum fiel der Greifenritter während des Turniers vom Pferd und stieg wieder auf, und wir waren in irgendeiner Art anwesend. Hm. Ich weiß nicht recht, was ich davon halten soll. Reiten lernen und dafür auch noch bezahlt werden klingt spannender als auf Arissa aufzupassen - zumal wir ja genug Aufpasser sind, dass ein oder zwei von uns sich anderen Dingen widmen könnten - doch ist mir der Mann nicht ganz geheuer. Ich sagte ihm, dass wir darüber mit dem Rest der Gruppe sprechen müssen, und wir uns bei ihm melden würden. Wie auch immer. Wir unterrichteten Arissa über die Ereignisse in der Nacht, woraufhin sie sich immerhin besorgt gab und direkt mit uns zurück zum Anwesen ... ritt. Bald darauf fand die Vernehmung wegen dem Überfall auf die Kutsche statt. Prinz Timor selbst leitete die Vernehmung - da braucht es nicht viel Vorstellungskraft, um sich zu denken wie wohl das Urteil aussehen würde, da der Angeklagte ja in Timors Farben aufgetreten war. Die ganze Vernehmung war eine Farce, selbst Timor nannte es so. Es wurde viel Dreck geworfen und Dom Pilbo kam am Ende mit einem ... nunja, sehr hellblauem Auge davon. Eric hat sich in ein Duell reinmanövrieren lassen, warum auch immer. Ich denke, er hat einfach Spaß daran, sich mit aufgeblasenen Edelleuten zu prügeln. Viel erwähnenswerter ist vielleicht, dass wir auf dem Hinweg zu der Verhörung von einem Mob angegriffen wurden, der von einem verwachsenen Weib angestachelt wurde. Arissa und wir wurden dabei sehr beschimpft, der Mob war offensichtlich erbost darüber, dass wir in der Kutschem it Arissa saßen und so in ihren Augen Partei ergriffen. Politischer Quatsch. Es springt etwas raus bei uns bei dieser Arbeit. Als ob auch nur einer von denen ein ähnliches Angebot, das für ihn gut bezahlt wird, ausschlagen würde. ---vergessen, will ich aber nicht ausformulieren: ermordeter Patrizier und die Scharfschützen, die Silvolio daraufhin aufgestellt hat, Stadt mit einer Ausgangssperre. 17.01.2013 Nicht einen Tag Ruhe! Auf unserem Weg zurück nach Neetha stießen wir kurz vor Neetha auf ein Scharmützel zwischen irgendwelchen kaiserlichen und herzöglichen Truppen. Was genau da vor sich ging wussten wir natürlich nicht, aber da auf der einen Seite offensichtlich eine Frau bedroht wurde, schritten Eric und die Blumenhelden gleich zur Tat - oder versuchten es zumindest. Auf einen Heldenmoment der Blumenhelden hatte ich keine Lust, und stach deshalb das Pferd von dem Lackaffen in den Hintern, so dass dieser glorreich zu Fuß in die Schlacht stapfen musste, als schon alles vorbei war. Ansonsten hielt ich mich aus dem Kampf raus, erstens kann ich sowieso nicht viel ausrichten und zweitens wusste ich ja gar nicht, was da vor sich ging. Wie immer entstand Chaos: Aswald fing an zu leuchten und blendete alle Umstehenden. Eric klopfte mit seinem Stab gegen gepanzerte Hellebardisten, Aurum konnte nichts sehen und Gwynna und ich standen mit den Geweihten oben auf der Kuppe und sahen zu. Eric konnte dann irgendwann das Pferd von dem Kommandanten verschrecken, die Stadtwache von Neetha kam an und der Kampf war vorbei. Prompt wurden wir zum Dom Silvolio di Sanceria gebracht und es stellte sich heraus, dass der Angriff seiner Angebeteten, Donna Arissa galt um ihn persönlich zu treffen. Er bat uns sogleich, auf die Donna in den nächsten Tagen aufzupassen, weil anscheinend ein paar böse Buben, die sich "Bund der Neun" nennen, hinter der Sache stecken. So wie es aussieht, möchten die bei dem bald stattfindenden Rennen zu Ehren Talionmels teilnehmen, um danach mit dem erworbenen Ruhm einen Aufstand anzetteln zu können - Die Prinzessin Aldare hat sich zudem dafür auch noch angekündigt, und ihre Sicherheit wäre dann nicht mehr garantiert. Während wir auf Arissa aufpassen, sollen wir, wenn möglich, die Augen aufhalten um schlimmeres zu vermeiden. Nach dieser ganzen Wildnis-Zyklopen-Belkelel-Hexerei Geschichte der letzten Tage klingt das nach einer geradezu gemütlichen Aufgabe, für die uns Silvolio dann einen Gefallen schuldet. Am Abend aßen wir zusammen mit Arissa, ihrer Schwester und Silvolio. Die Schwester scheint ein wenig hitzköpfig zu sein, was die politische Lage angeht und nimmt Arissa übel, mit Silvolio angebandelt zu haben. Dass wir Heldentaten im Namen des Herzogs vollbracht haben gefällt ihr auch nicht - das aber immerhin völlig zu recht. Mir selbst ist die politische Lage ja recht egal, ich hoffe nur dass man uns nicht zwingt öffentlich Partei zu ergreifen. Den Stempel, dass wir Handlanger des Herzogs wären, sollten wir wenn möglich irgendwie loswerden. In der Nacht wäre es fast zu einem Unglück gekommen, als Gwynna bei ihrer Wache schon wieder eingeschlafen ist. Eric wurde von einem Attentäter attackiert, konnte sich aber verteidigen. Der Attentäter nahm Reißaus und leider konnten Eric und Gwynna ihn auch nicht mehr erwischen. Sein Dolch hatte jedoch neun Löwenköpfe am Griff. Die Sorge von Silvolio war also durchaus begründet. In der gleichen Nacht gingen Aurum und Aswald in den Wald, um die restlichen Blutrosen zu verbrennen, die dort noch wuchsen. Das hat auch anscheinend geklappt, immerhin eine gute Nachricht. 07.12.2012 Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Am Besten mit dem Wichtigsten: Die besessenen Frauen wurden geheilt, Rahja sei's gedankt. Wir haben es sogar so hingebogen, dass weder die Hexen, noch Aurum in Verdacht geraten sind. Das ist aber auch das einzig Positive an dieser ganzen Sache. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man, sogar mit Anwesenheit von Kirchengeweihten, einen Wettbewerb auf dem Rücken von dämonisch Besessenen austragen kann. Das ist moralisch so falsch, dass mir die Worte fehlen. Da wird von Fairness gesprochen, wenn die Blumenhelden unschuldige Mädchen der Hexerei bezichtigen - so dass diese auf dem Marktplatz kommen müssen und verrückten Frauen vorgeführt werden. Was das für Konsequenzen haben kann, wird ignoriert, aufgrund von Ehrgeiz. Am Ehrgeiz an sich ist sicherlich nicht immer etwas auszusetzen, auch nicht daran, dass man generell einen Wettbewerb gerne gewinnen will. Doch auf dieser Basis... Wenn man mal davon ausgeht, dass wir nicht von vornherein durch die Hexen erfahren hätten, was Sache ist und auch nicht Aurum bei uns hätten... Hätten wir dann genauso wie die Blumenhelden agiert, nämlich Informationen für uns behalten, nachspioniert, einen Sündenbock gesucht? Sicherlich ist es das, was man in einem Wettbewerb tut und bei jeder anderen Situation hätte ich an so etwas Spaß. Aber es kann in niemandes Sinne sein, dass dadurch die Gefahr entsteht, dass Menschen wirklich zu Schaden kommen. Wir kannten die Hexen in Gravina nur durch einen Zufall, und konnten so schnell der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Eine gefährliche Situation, zur Bespaßung eines Kobolds? Das Ironische ist, dass nach der Aufklärung offiziell gesagt wurde, dass gemeinsam die Lösung gefunden wurde. Wozu dann das ganze Theater? Ich habe sicherlich nicht viel für die Blumenhelden übrig, aber das hauptsächlich aus persönlichen Gründen. Wenn sie mit ihrer Art und Weise zu Ruhm kommen, ohne dabei anderen weh zu tun... Warum nicht? Es ist sicherlich auch für den normalen Bürger nicht verkehrt, auf eine Heldengruppe aufschauen. Dass sie keine echten Heldentaten verbringt ist doch egal, beide Seiten profitieren. Ich schweife ab. Ich möchte gar nicht auf die Details eingehen, die bei den Ermittlungen in Gravina stattgefunden haben. Wichtig ist, dass niemand zu Schaden gekommen ist. Den Rest würde ich gerne unter der Kategorie "Unrühmlich" ablegen und nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Leider konnte Aurum weder von Padrigo (dem Rahjageweihten) noch später von den Hexen vollständig geheilt werden. Seine äußerlichen Symptome sind besser geworden, aber nicht verschwunden. Er wird den nächsthöheren Rahjatempel aufsuchen müssen, wo sich vielleicht mächtigere, oder mehrere Geweihte um ihn kümmern. Man weiß natürlich auch nicht, ob er noch "ansteckend" ist. Auf jeden Fall sollte er unter Beobachtung bleiben. 30.11.2012 Über den Seeweg sind wir mit dem Topf voll Gold wieder in Neetha angekommen. Falls die Blumenhelden uns einen Hinterhalt legen wollten, ging das zumindest schief. In Neetha sind wir mit viel Tohuwabohu durch die Stadt gezogen - mit dem Gold für alle sichtbar. Ich war recht dankbar um die Wachen, die sich um uns gesammelt haben. Bei den vielen Bettlern in der Stadt hätte es mich nicht gewundert, wenn jemand aus Verzweiflung versucht hätte, das ein oder andere Goldstück zu ergattern. Wie zu erwarten, waren die Blumenhelden noch nicht da, wir haben die Aufgabe also gewonnen. Das bringt mir 3 Gefallen von Aswald. Ich hoffe, ich komme irgendwann nochmal in Ruhe zum Schreinern, mit der Hilfe von der Magie eines Elementars werde ich unnachahmliche Schatullen herstellen können. Diese dürften dann ein Vielfaches mehr wert sein, als der Betrag den ich aus dem Goldtopf nun Aswald überlassen habe. Ob mir das "Held sein" so gefällt, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich zu diesem Trubel viel beigetragen habe. Aber mich stört auch eher, wie''das Ganze hier von statten ging, dieses gezwungene und vom Herzog diktierte Aufpolieren gefällt mir nicht. Das ''Was wiederum gefällt mir sehr. Dieser Kobold ist ein Wesen, das Spaß und Lachen in den Vordergrund stellt, und zumindest dieser scheint dies nicht auf Kosten von Leuten zu machen, die davon vielleicht Schaden nehmen würden. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass er dem armen Rondrian Wolf mehr helfen könnte, aber es klang schon so, dass er dessen Alpträume verscheucht, wenn er es kann. Ich denke, man kann dankbar für jede kleinste Hilfe sein, wenn man solche Nachwirkungen der Dämonenschlacht hat. Am gleichen Tag, an dem wir wieder in Neetha ankamen, erfuhr ich, dass meine Kiste gebrannt hat! Anscheinend gab es vor der Prozession mit der Kiste einen Vorfall während der Wache, und innerhalb der Kiste ist ein Feuer ausgebrochen, welches viele der Reliquien beschädigt oder sogar zerstört hat. Glücklicherweise wurde das Geheimfach mit der richtigen Liturgie nicht entdeckt, und die Holztafel auch nicht beschädigt. Das bedeutet, dass die falsche Liturgie entweder zerstört, oder gestohlen wurde - wegen der Prophezeiung gehe ich davon aus, sie wurde gestohlen, ich habe meine Aufgabe also erfüllt. Natürlich untersucht die Rondra Kirche den Fall. Ich habe meine Zusammenarbeit sofort angeboten, da ich die Kiste angefertigt habe, liegt nahe, dass sie auch früher oder später auf mich zugekommen wäre. Ich konnte mir die beschädigte Kiste ansehen, und habe festgestellt, dass die geheime Rückwand der Hauptschublade verbrannt war, und von der gefälschten Liturgie keine Spur zu sehen war. Ich gab dem Rondra Geweihten den Tipp, das Ganze mal auf dämonische Ursachen zu untersuchen. Dieser war direkt misstrauisch, warum ich mich mit sowas auskenne - das tue ich zwar nicht, aber ich konnte Aswald direkt als Referenz angeben. Der Rondra Geweihte bestätigte mir, dass etwas Dämonisches die Ursache war. Danach musste ich Aswald allerdings vorwarnen, dass eventuell die Rondrakirche auf ihn zukommen würde. Da mit Subtilität oder vorsichtigem Umschreiben bei ihm nicht viel Aussicht auf Erfolg ist, sagte ich ihm ziemlich genau, was passiert war - bis auf den Teil, dass mein eigentlicher Auftrag nicht von der Rondrakirche kam. Da diese ganze Sache unter Geheimhaltung steht, musste ich ihm jedoch einbleuen, dass er nicht selbst Initiative ergreift um den Brand zu untersuchen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir das gelungen ist. Beim Beten im Tempel sprach ich mit einem anderen Mondschatten. Er erzählte mir, dass der Herzog anscheinend irgendwelche Bankgeschäfte mit Punin gemacht hat - zeitgleich bekam Aswald den Brief, dass er seine Schulden zurückzahlen muss. Es liegt nahe, dass der Herzog eben diesen Brief veranlasst hat. Vermutlich ein Schritt, um ihn bzw. uns dazu zu bringen, bei diesem Turnier mitzumachen und die Blumenhelden unbeliebter zu machen. Gleichzeitig erfuhr ich, dass die Lage in der Stadt relativ gespannt ist. Nach meinem Empfinden vergleichbar mit einem Pulverfass - der Herzog ist unbeliebt, und die Blumenhelden beliebt - durch den Herzog sollen diese nun abgeschafft werden. Und wir als zusammengeschusterte Gruppe hängen dazwischen, eine grandiose Situation. Das ist nun kein Spiel mehr, sondern ernst. Don Silvonio als Leiter der Garnison ist auch in einer äußerst prekären Situation, da er einen möglichen Aufstand des Volkes entgegen stehen müsste - und keiner weiß, wie das ablaufen würde. Wir müssen um jeden Preis verhindern, dass etwas derartiges passiert. Diese ganze Sache gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Wir sind da zwischen zwei Fronten gerutscht, wo man einfach nicht sein will. Gwynna hatte in der Nacht Besuch von Shoama aus Gravina. Anscheinend müssen wir dort dringend hin. Als sie uns das mitteilte, riefen wir mehr oder minder unbewusst dreimal den Namen des Kobolds, woraufhin dieser auch erschien- eine eigenartige Magie, aber dass Namen große Macht haben, ist mir nicht neu. Immerhin habe ich nie erfahren, wie der Mondschatten in Drôl heißt, der mich den Weg zur Weihe begleitet hat. Auf jeden Fall stellte sich heraus, dass der Kobold wieder bereits in die Wege geleitet hat, dass wir nach Gravina reisen, wir müssten uns nur etwas gedulden. Kobold hin oder her, mich stört, dass man hier über mich verfügt wie eine Handpuppe. Prompt wurden wir zum Herzog gerufen und erfuhren unsere nächste Aufgabe. Es gibt Vorkommnisse in Gravina, wo anscheinend unschuldige Maiden Unzucht in der Öffentlichkeit betreiben. Das klingt wieder so, als wären da unheilige Mächte am Werk. In Neetha ging man davon aus, dass es was mit einem Hexenzirkel zu tun hat. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Hexen in Gravina so etwas nicht tun würden. Dass man aber hier davon ausgeht verwundert mich nicht. Vermutlich würde ich es auch glauben, wenn ich nicht diesen Zirkel zufällig schon kennen würde. Während wir auf Ausrüstung warteten, traf Manfred in Neetha ein. Er hatte anscheinend einen Traum von Gwynna, und der Kobold war dort auch wieder im Spiel. Hallo, nächste Marionette. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass dieser Kobold gutmütig bleibt. Manfred hatte eine Praios Geweihtenrobe an. Wie er das wieder geschafft hat, besonders praiotisch hat er sich nicht benommen bei unserem letzten Treffen, Phex würde ihm besser stehen. Oder Rahja. Wie auch immer, Manfred, Don Silvonio und der Rahjageweihte von Neetha fuhren mit uns nach Gravina. Dort wurde zunächst Aurum in die Kutsche verbannt und dann erklärt, was passiert war. Die Frauen, die öffentlich Unzucht trieben sind anscheinend nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu befriedigen, und versuchen dies zwanghaft. Man hat sie in einzelne Zellen gesperrt, mit Wachen und Anstandsdamen davor. Bei Shoama erfuhren wir, dass Aurum ein Belkelel Stigma hat und anscheinend der Auslöser des Benehmens dieser Frauen ist. Mir scheint, dass Aurum der Ernst dieser Lage nicht bewusst ist, aber da muss sofort etwas getan werden. Er ist pervertiert und kann so nicht frei herumlaufen, vor allem nicht, wenn er dabei andere Unschuldige ansteckt. Die Hexen haben einen Plan, den man allerdings erst in einigen Tagen ausführen kann, wenn die Sterne richtig stehen. Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir den Rahja Geweihten mitgenommen haben. Göttliche Unterstützung ist hier definitv das, was zuerst ausprobiert werden sollte. Sicherlich wird jemand, der der Herrin Rahja nahe steht, eine derartige Pervertierung zu Belkelel beseitigen können! Am Anfang war das NICHTS